The Soul Grille and Bar
by Harajuku Girl Ichi
Summary: AU fic. Xianghua's been accepted at a new job; as a waitress at the Soul Grille and Bar! When at her first day, she gets off at the wrong foot with one of the crew. Who is it? Please rate and review, and no flames!


_Author's Note: Well, another AU, SC, Xianghua-centric fic from me. Pairing not yet revealed, but it's pretty much obvious. Characters are SC3-based, but Xianghua's voice is SC4-bases, where it's actually better and more pleasant. :D  
_

The loud ring of the alarm clock jolted Xianghua. She sat up and slammed her fist on the pink alarm clock, shutting it off. She yawned, and stretched. Today was the first day at work! She stood out of bed and immediately took off her oversized shirt and changed into her more casual clothes; a white camisole, a grey blazer, black pants, casual sandals and a grey newsboy cap.

She went to her kitchen and grabbed an apple and went out of her apartment.

Xianghua walked through the streets, eating her apple as breakfast. Afterwards, she threw it away upon reaching her destination; her workplace, The Soul Grille and Bar.

Xianghua went inside.

She was greeted by a young, Filipino girl.

"Hello and welcome to the Soul Grille and Bar! My name is Talim! How may I help you today?" she asked. Xianghua said, "Well, I was looking for a job. I've applied here, and I was accepted. Today's my first day of work..."

"Oh! I see! Then follow me!" Talim replied. Xianghua followed her into a room.

"You've got to change into your uniform first." Talim said. "What's your position?"

"Well, they appointed me to be a waitress." Xianghua replied.

"Oh, okay. Then change into this. And meet me outside once your finished." Talim said, handing her uniform.

She went out the room to give Xianghua the privacy she needed.

Xianghua hesitantly started taking off her clothes. She had her pants down and was just raising her shirt to take it off when the door burst open. In walked a young man, about her age, with brown hair and dark eyes. Xianghua shrieked, trying to cover herself.

"Woah! I'm sorry!" the man said. He had a flushed face. He turned around and ran out, apologizing repeatedly.

Xianghua blushed and locked the door.

_How stupid of me! I forgot to lock the door! _she thought, finishing her changing.

She was now dressed in a white collared shirt (the collar was black in color), with a black miniskirt and a black, mini apron. She put on white socks and black shoes. She finally took off her newsboy cap and she was finished.

She walked out of the room and found Talim in the hallway, giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Xianghua asked suspiciously. She herself couldn't suppress a smile.

"Kilik just ran past and he looked like he was blushing! Did he catch you dressing?" Talim asked her, smiling sheepishly.

Xianghua blushed and nodded slightly. She couldn't lie. What was the good of her lying about it, anyway? It was so obvious.

"Well, you should've locked the door before you changed." Talim scolded jokingly. "Well anyways, follow me and I'll introduce you the crew!"

Xianghua nodded and they went away. _Talim's already becoming a friend! I think I might like it here! Well, except for that perverted "Kilik" person. What was his deal?_

The Soul Grille and Bar's crew were standing in the kitchen. The owners of the bar, Siegfried Schtauffen and his wife Sophitia Schtauffen, had told them to greet the newcomer.

"Alright, well, you've already met me. I'm Talim, and I'm the introductory host. Which means I greet people at the entrance and seat them." Talim told Xianghua.

"This is Amy. She's one of the trainee chefs." Talim said. A girl with red, drill-pigtails bowed slightly. _She sure looks shy._

"This is Kilik. He's one of the senior waiters." Talim said. Xianghua blushed and Kilik turned red, remembering the incident. Talim giggled slightly, and led Xianghua to a different person to save her from embarrassment. _He-he's the one who peeked into me! Pervert! I swear, once I talk to him, I'll-_

"This, on the other hand, is Hilde. She's one of the senior chefs, and along with Hwang, is being taught by the master chef himself; Siegfried." Talim said. A girl with long, red hair (some of it curled against her cheek) smiled at her warmly.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Soul crew!" she said. "Thanks!" Xianghua replied, and they shook hands.

_Wow! Taught by the master chef! I bet she's nice._

"This here is Yun-Seong, and he's one of the junior waiters." Talim said, smiling affectionately at him, Xianghua noted. He had spiky red hair. He smiled back at Talim and whispered something into her ear. The girl blushed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. _They're into each other._

"Here is Voldo. He is the janitor, and sometimes, entertainer. He's a good dancer." Talim said, pointing to a bald, pale man who was skinny, and was crouched in a corner. He suddenly turned his head and looked at Xianghua, and waved energetically. _He creeps out, but he looks nice._

"This is Setsuka. She's one of the entertainers and is a waitress. She sings and performs using the shimasen." Talim said. A Japanese woman looked at Xianghua and shrugged.

"I guess it's good to have you here." she said. Xianghua nodded. "Thanks."

_She's okay._

"This guy here is Zasalamel. He's our manager and sometimes, if I am busy, he takes my replacement as the introductory host." Talim said. A black, bald man nodded his head and continued doing his business.

_He must be busy or something._

"This over here is Ivy. She's the main waitress." Talim introduced a buxom woman, with short silver hair and red lips. "Hello and welcome to the Soul Grille crew. Do your best and blah blah blah… I don't have the time for this. There are too many customers!" the woman, Ivy said. She rushed out and into the dining area.

_Well, that was a bit rude! But she is in a hurry, so…_

"This is Maxi. He's an entertainer, a waiter, and sometimes a replacement chef." Talim said. A man with Elvis hair smirked at Xianghua and winked at her.

"Hey babe!" he said.

"E-excuse me?" Xianghua replied.

"That's enough, Maxi." Talim added, leading Xianghua away.

_Th-that! Ugh!_

"This is Seong Mi-na. She's a junior waitress." Talim said.

"Call me Mi-na." Seong Mi-na said to Xianghua, smiling charmingly.

"S-sure!" Xianghua replied.

_She seems nice._

"And finally, this is Hwang. He, as I've told you, along with Hilde, is one of the senior chefs, and is being taught by Siegfried." Talim finally said. Hwang gave Xianghua a slight smile and nodded at her.

_He's okay, I guess._

"Okay, since you're new, I'm going to assign someone to take you under their wing." Zasalamel said, as Talim took her place beside Seong Mi-na.

Zasalamel stepped out of the line and walked through the line of the Soul Crew, excluding Xianghua. He observed them, his fingers to his chin. As he finished scanning the line, he walked to the side of Xianghua.

"I think it's best if…" he said. Xianghua nodded eagerly, anticipating the answer. "Kilik trains you."

"WHAT?!" both Kilik and Xianghua said simultaneously. _Th-this has to be a joke!_

"Hm? You seem distressed, Xianghua. And Kilik." Zasalamel said. The others snickered a bit. Talim and Mi-na giggled while Hilde looked amused. Kilik was wide-eyed while Maxi patted his back jokingly. Xianghua was down-right embarrassed.

"Well… fine. If that's what you say, Mr. Zasalamel." Xianghua said.

"Oh, call me Boss!" Zasalamel replied.

"Alright, boss."

"Good! Now, you start right away."

"Alright."

Xianghua hesitantly walked to Kilik. Soon, the crew went their ways and went back to doing their jobs.

"Uh… Kilik, are you? If I catch you peeking into me one more time, I'l…" Xianghua said, glaring at him.

He held up his hands and sweatdropped. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know you were dressing? Besides, you didn't even bother locking the door!" he reasoned.

Xianghua hmmphed and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Well, let's just get this over with, then. So I can start with my real job." Xianghua said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright, then. First, you should copy what I'll do." Kilik replied. She watched as he watched a family enter the grille and Talim seated them. He then swooped in.

Xianghua watched on as he asked them their order and wrote it down with a friendly smile. Then he nodded and walked back to her.

"See? Easy as pie. All you have to do is be friendly and don't rush things. Remember to recommend stuff on the menu to them. And not only the expensive stuff. They'll sniff something out if you do." he said.

"Hm, I can do this! It's easy!" Xianghua said, as she waved her hand. She walked in as a young couple was seated by Talim. She went to them quickly and put on her happiest smile… which was creepy.

"Hello! And welcome to… the Soul Grille and Bar! What are your happy orders?" she asked them. The couple looked at her, creeped out.

"Uh… we'll just have two cheesbur-" the man started to say, but Xianghua cut in. "May I recommend a fabulous Triple Deluxe Cheese Ham Grilled Sandwich? Huh?" she asked them.

"Uh, just two cheeseburgers and two iced teas will be fine." the woman said. Xianghua nodded and wrote their orders down furiously hyper. "THANK YOU!" she said, bowing and running back into the kitchen, where Kilik was waiting.

_Well, that was the first chapter. I promise to update all three SC fics I've uploaded so far as soon as possible. :)_


End file.
